Love and Jelousy
by sCaRv3s3
Summary: Sasuke comes back to make a deal with the Hokage. Sakura should be happy but she's not. I tried staying true to the characters! Weekly updates on weekends!


Comment/review!

6 years, that's how long Sasuke has been missing. 6 years, is how long it took for me to transform myself into someone independent. Someone who doesn't back down from a fight and someone who no longer wears her emotions on her sleeve. 6 years is how long I lived without the person I loved. 6 years is how long it took for Sasuke to come home. After all this time he came back. The morning I found out about his return I was summoned to the Hokage's office and there he was. Casually leaning on a wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed. I froze up, what did this mean? Was he here to stay? Had he changed his mind about destroying the village? 6 minutes, that's how long it took for Naruto and Kakashi to arrive.

Tsunade began to speak but I was too confused and shocked to even pay attention. After calming my nerves I looked around the room. Naruto was, for once, too shocked to even speak. Kakashi simply stood there taking in what Tsunade was saying. Sasuke was passive as ever.

"…a deal. Sasuke will be allowed to _dispose_ of certain nuances, and in exchange will leave the villagers alone. Now, I have called you three here as previous original members for team seven to keep an eye out for Sasuke and to ensure his mission is successful. I also need you three to act as Sasuke's guides and ensure he fits in with everyone. Any questions?" no one said a word "Good, you're dismissed."

I froze again noticing Naruto make his way to Sasuke only to give him a hard punch across the jaw. "Took you long enough teme" Kakashi crinkled his eye while I silently watched Naruto's and Sasuke's bond reconnect. I felt awkward and unwelcomed. Sasuke and I never truly had a bond to begin with. I was always his annoying teammate who spent more time trying to please him then training. I didn't know what to say or how to act. So I simply made my way to the door and left my ex-teammates to discuss strategy and catch up.

I couldn't help thinking how things would change now that Sasuke was back. Would rookie nine welcome him back with open arms? How did he change over the past years? Would _I_ accept him back, even after he attempted to kill me 3 years ago? I honestly didn't know. Did I even forgive him?

Nothing felt right. Sighing she made her way to the hospital determined to finish her rounds early in hopes of having time to train later on. As the day dragged on I found myself unfocused and thinking more and more about Sasuke. When my shift finally came to an end I quickly changed grabbing my ninja gear and left the hospital.

It felt good to stretch out my legs, jumping from tree to tree. I made my way silently to my training spot. It was a small clearing with a waterfall nearby. Many boulders where placed in the clearing for my disposal. Trees surrounded me giving some privacy and easy targets. I had good memories of this place, mostly Tsunade and I discussing strategies and making new techniques. Today, however, I would train alone; I knew with Sasuke back in town Sensei would have a lot of paper work to do. A quiet sigh escaped my lips as I began stretching. Readying myself I put on my simple black working gloves and began a series of punches on some unfortunate boulder. It was somewhat of a therapy. All the tension and stress of the day seemed to melt away. I focused solely on my training forgetting everything else.

The late afternoon sky steadily became darker. The air became crisp cooling my body down from my intense training. Huffing I made my way to the waterfall for a quick bath to wash away all the grim and sweat from my body. Stripping myself I couldn't help but feel uneasy. Previous thoughts of Sasuke crept back into my mind. Sliding easily into the water my body became a bit more relaxed.

Why was Sasuke on my mind? Over the last couple of years he had become a part of her past. She still loved him but she learned to accept the idea of letting him go and now here he was. Back home, like he never left. Naruto was already treating him like his best friend and even Kakashi didn't seem to mind. So why was it bothering her?

Her thought were abruptly stopped when Sai appeared on a boulder. "Hey Ugly, thought you should know there is a welcoming party at Ino's house for Sasuke's return. Also the Hokage wishes to see you." He quickly disappeared after that.

_well that was odd _Sakura thought, Sai wasn't very social but his arrival and departure seemed way to speedy. Something wasn't right about Sai. Brushing that thought aside I got up and put on some clean cloths. More relaxed now I started making my way to the Hokage's office. Politely knocking twice a curt "come in" was heard from the other end. As I entered I notice I was alone. I let Sensei finish some paperwork before I asked why I was summoned.

"There has been a break out of a disease in Sand. They are in desperate need for _skilled_ medic to help in both research and treatments. Gaara has asked personally for you. I have already informed him of you current mission which involves Sasuke. He understands if you wish to decline this mission."

I thought for a moment. "How long?"

"However long it takes to stabilize the situation. Don't make a rash decision; you team needs you here as much as the people in Sand. Ultimately this is your decision. For now, go have fun at Ino's. I will be ready for you decision tomorrow afternoon."

I nodded and let myself out. I wasn't in the mood to go to a party where Sasuke was the main attraction but knowing I'll never hear the end of it from Ino I hesitantly started walking. I began wondering about Sasuke. Did he even need me here? He got his best friend and sensei back, what good was I. The girl who drooled over him when we were 12, the girl who failed to kill him because she was too weak, I was nothing to him. He didn't even bother to look at me this morning.

Realizing I had arrived I forced a smile on my face as I opened the door. Inside was rookie nine with their Sensei's along with others drinking and dancing. My smile faltered, did Ino think _this_ was something Sasuke would want? Shaking my head I made my way to Naruto who was relaxing in a chair far away from the crowd.

"So, having fun?" I asked giggling. Naruto sighed "I would be if he was actually here. Ino drove him away a within the first 5 minutes by acting like…herself." I nodded my understanding. Ino was also still in love with Sasuke. I never really understood if it was real love or just infatuation maybe even lust. Whatever the case Ino has always been my rival when it came to Sasuke so it came as a relief to know that Sasuke still found her annoying.

"Want a drink?" Naruto asked almost enthusiastically. I smiled and took it from his hands. It was going to be a long night, might as well enjoy it. Naruto and I sparked conversations of our past, of missions and memories. We danced a bit until we decided to bail the party for a midnight snack. Most places where closed but a quick trip to a late night bar allowed us to get some food on the go. It was the most fun I've had all day. Naruto was undoubtedly my best friend and that's when it hit me. The reason why I wasn't sure about how I felt about Sasuke's return was because I was going to lose my best friend. He couldn't be both our best friend, Sasuke had so much more to offer then me. He was a better ninja, a better sparring partner, and he was a boy, meaning he could connect with Naruto differently. I was the useless teammate which only rejected Naruto on official dates. I simply healed everyone, sure I was stronger now and more capable of fighting, but was defiantly not as strong as Sasuke. No, not only was she losing her best friend but her Sensei too. Kakashi would go back to training Sasuke and ignoring her like before. She was going to lose her team. She wondered briefly if that's how Sai felt as well. It would explain his distant behaviour and not showing up to the welcome party.

Distressed I came up with a lame excuse to call it a night. Naruto offered to walk her home which I took graciously. Not much was spoken between them after that, the simply waked in a confortable silence.

"oi" both Sakura and Naruto turned to face Sasuke leaning on a street light a few meters away from them. Sakura's hearts involuntarily speed up. She couldn't help it, she was in love with this man ever since she could remember. Naruto gave a small wave while I stood there.

Sasuke looked up, completely ignoring her he looked right at Naruto. "We have planning to do, meet at my house in 5 minutes"

"Sure thing." Naruto replied. It seemed he had forgotten about me until he turned around and gave me an apologetic look.

It seemed Sasuke just realized Naruto was with someone. He turned his gaze to me and I felt entirely too uncomfortable under it. His eyes were passive as ever. As if I meant nothing to him. We locked gazes for a moment before I turned away.

"Naruto, I can walk home by myself. You should go with Sasuke, it seems urgent." I deliberately left the suffix out hoping to receive a reaction, none came.

"You sure Sakura-chan?" I nodded my approval and turned to leave with a small wave. "Well, it was nice seeing you here, Sasuke, Naruto thank you for walking me" and then I was gone.

It was already happening; I was losing my best friend. Holding back sobs I made my way home. I crashed on my bed and waited for sleep to come. It never did. Early morning came quickly and I got ready for my shift at the hospital. I thought over the situation in Sand. I could leave, and no one would care. Sasuke sure as hell didn't give a crap and Naruto would be upset but Sasuke would be a good distraction.

The hospital was dull and I was let off early. Tsunade wasn't expecting me until another hour or so. I decided to go for some lunch. Walking through town I didn't know what to eat until I came across the Ichiraku sign. A flood of memories overcame me. Laughing a little I decided to stop by. I was not ready for what came next.

Inside Ichiraku's were Naruto and Sasuke eating together. A goofy grin was plastered across Naruto's face while Sasuke held a slick smirk. The looked perfect together. To add to Sakura's hurt Ino came in and wrapped her arms around Sasuke like nothing had changed between them. I didn't stay to see if Sasuke pushed her off or simply ignored her. I made my way to the Hokage tower. I had made my decision.

"Come in!"

Apprehensively I walked in. "Tsunade-sama, after great thought I have come to a decision. I chose to accept this mission."

Tsunade nodded her head at me. "Very well then, you mission will head out tomorrow morning. I will be sending another medic ninja in training to accompany you. So far this mission will last until it has to, however if it has been over a six months you will come back and report to me after that the decision to return in entirely up to you." Tsunade reached into one of her drawers and pulled out a scroll. Tossing the scroll to me she explained "burn it when you're done with it. Good luck and I hope I will be seeing you healthy soon. Dismissed!"

Sakura made her way back to Ichiraku's, she had to say goodbye after all. Once there she found Naruto slurping down with seemed to be his fifth bowl while Sasuke deep in thought. Ino was nowhere in sight, which slightly calmed Sakura. Taking a deep breath she began to move towards the two.

"Naruto, Sasuke how are you two?" she asked more shakily

"Sakura-chan! You off the hospital early today!" Naruto stated loudly

"Yes, actually I just came over to say goodbye." I stated quickly, just wanted to get it over with. There was no point in hiding it. I was not needed her anymore, Sasuke would replace me nicely. In Sand I could make a difference. Help people who needed me. I took a quick glance at Sasuke who seemed bored. Stiffing a sigh I turned my attention to Naruto who looked confused.

"Goodbye? Are you going on a mission?"

"Yes, I'm heading to Sand for a while to help out an outbreak of a disease. It will be a while until I come back" I tried to force myself to smile, but I could tell Naruto wasn't buying it.

"How long is a while?"

"Until the diseased is controlled and cured, at the very least until 6 months"

Naruto's face faltered "6 months? Who will I take out for 6 months?"

"Naruto, don't you think you may be busy for the next 6 months with other things." I glanced at Sasuke to emphasize my point. He was now paying attention to our conversation.

"I guess you right… I'll come and visit!"

"You will not. I don't need to add you to the list of people I have to treat." I gave him a stern look. But it was not use, he looked heart broken. I gave an exasperated sigh and ruffled his blond locks. "Naruto its not we won't see each other again. 6 months will fly by trust me." I gave him my best smile and he bought it. I turned to look at Sasuke who resumed looking passive and bored. Really, she knew he didn't care about her but this was too much. Would a simple 'bye' really kill him? I shook my head; this just really showed how much he didn't care. I had been naïve for so long.

"Well I should go pack, Naruto you behave yourself. Sasuke, it was nice seeing you again."

xXx

By the time I finished packing it was well into the night. I sighed and left a note on my fridge telling Naruto to finish everything before it went bad. Just then a light knock came from my door. I slowly went to answer it expecting Naruto or even Ino to come over and gloat about having Sasukes affections. It didn't matter anymore anyway. Surprisingly it wasn't either; there standing outside my door was a bored looking Uchiha. I found myself moving out of his way to let him in, and he did.

"Sakura you have been avoiding me"

No, I wanted to yell, but I was just too damn surprised that he was acknowledging my presence.

"No, just didn't have the time for a proper greeting." I tried my very best not to sound like my 12 year old self. Like I cared about what he thought, like I loved him.

"Hn"

It was quiet for a while. Sasuke made his way to the couch and sat up straight. I think he wanted me to follow him but I chose to sit across from him on a separate chair.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?"

He ignored my question. Typical. "Why are you leaving as soon as I arrive?"

"I was given a mission and I accepted."

"But you also have a mission here. You are ruining the planning Naruto, Kakashi and I have worked on, do you realize that?"

I gritted my teeth. "Well, I'm needed more so elsewhere, I'm sure you can find a suitable substitute for me in the village"

"Not one that I trust."

I was taken aback. Trust? Since when? "Sasuke I'm sure I wasn't a big part of the plan-"

"No, but you had responsibility here first. Did you not realize the trouble you were causing to my mission if you simply chose to bail on us?"

See, no matter how much I loved the guy I had my limits. I was trying to me classy, calm and mature, all that was going to be thrown out the window if he didn't shut up. "Sasuke I hardly-"

"When did you stop using 'kun'?"

That surprised me. I gave him a simple shrug. He suddenly got up and made his way to the door.

"Well, good luck on your mission. Don't die out there." And he was gone. I was still on my chair confused. I never understood Sasuke but today I thought that I never will. Shaking my head I decided to sleep early I had a long mission ahead of me.

6 months, that how long I had until I would see him again.

Comment and review! Sequal, yes no or maybe? Tell me please! Also I am looking for a Beta reader!


End file.
